The One With Monica and Chandler
by he's.her.lobsterr
Summary: Monica and Chandler get back from London Watch their relationship unfold and watch as their friends find out, one by one.
1. Chapter 1

**~ Start of season 5 ~**

**(After Emily and Ross' wedding. Phoebe was not pregnant so she went to London with everyone else)**

**Sorry, the first chapter will probably be really bad. I just need to get into it, so please keep reading and review? One of my first fics and would love to hear any thoughts or criticism. **

**Writing in ****_italics _****are thoughts.**

**~Monica, Phoebe, Chandler and Joey just got back from London. Rachel was in Athens and Ross was in London looking for his wife, Emily~ **

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Chandler, walking into Monica's apartment. Monica was sitting on the couch reading a book. She looked up at Chandler and smiled. After they had slept together in London, she looked at him differently. There was something different about their relationship.

"Not a lot," Monica replied, looking into his blue eyes. '_His eyes are so blue. They are so perfect. I could look at them all day' _thought Monica. Chandler caught Monica looking at him strangely.

"What?" asked Chandler, curious as to what was on her mind.

"Nothing," she said vaguely, smiling. She didn't stop staring at him.

"Seriously Mon, what are you thinking about?" He asked, walking over to sit next to her. _'I wonder why she is looking at me weirdly,' _he pondered the possibilities.

"Just, how you have the most amazing eyes" Monica said _'and how you have the most amazing smile and face, and, well, everything!' _Monica thought she probably shouldn't say that. She didn't know where their relationship was at. She knew she wanted more than just a friendship, but she wasn't sure what Chandler wanted.

"Oh, uh thanks" replied Chandler, a little confused. They both looked at each other and awkwardly turned away.

"Hey, I was thinking…" Monica said.

_'Oh god! She is probably going to say she doesn't want a relationship. Please be something else, please!' _thought Chandler. Monica saw the worried look on Chandler's face and started to talk.

"No. It's nothing bad. I just- I am not quite sure where our relationship is. I mean, are we just friends? Or are we in a relationship?" Monica blurted out nervously. _'Please say relationship, please say relationship!" _

"Uh, I don't know. What do you want? Honestly?" asked Chandler

"Honestly? Um, uh-uh. Honestly, I want a relationship" said Monica, trying to take her eyes off his.

"Monica?" Chandler asked. As Monica turned around he leaned in and kissed her. Quickly and softly.

"So, I guess you do too?" asked Monica nervously.

Chandler laughed and kissed her again. For them, this felt right. Before London, they never thought of their relationship as more than just friends. Well at least Chandler hadn't. As for Monica…

~Two months earlier~

"Come on Monica! You have to tell him!" Rachel exclaimed. It was a typical Saturday night. Monica, Rachel and Phoebe just finished watching 'The Notebook' on their 'girl's night in', and now were on to talking about relationships. They were finished talking about Rachel and Ross, and had moved on to talking about Monica's crush.

"I agree with Rachel!" said Phoebe moving off the floor to sit on the couch next to Monica.

"Yeah. Come on Mon. I think he likes you anyway. I mean, it's Chandler!" exclaimed Rachel. She said it a little too loud and Chandler walked in the door.

"What happened? I heard my name?" Chandler asked, looking curiously at the three girls on the couch.

Monica blushed and glared at Rachel. She didn't seem to notice and started talking.

"We were just talking about who suits who in our group" Rachel said calmly, avoiding another death stare from Monica.

"Yeah, we thought that Ross suits Rachel, of course" Phoebe said, now receiving a glare from Rachel.

"Yes, and we thought Phoebe suits Joey" Rachel said, looking at Phoebe. She seemed pretty happy about that comment.

"So that just leaves you and Mon" said Rachel.

"Oh okay" said Chandler casually. "Well I am going to go back to my apartment. Baywatch is on"

~Current time~

Chandler and Monica arrived at Central Perk, and saw Phoebe and Joey sitting on the couch talking.

"Hey guys," Phoebe greeted them, smiling.

"Hey," Chandler said, as he and Monica took a seat next to Phoebe on the big orange couch.

"What's up?" asked Monica, casually.

"Nothing much. Oh, I have a massage client in half an hour. I have to go" said Phoebe.

"Hold up Pheebs. I have to go get ready for my date" Joey said, as they walked towards the door.

"Bye guys!" said Chandler and Monica, together.

"Soo…" Chandler said, as he moved in closer to Monica. She smiled but stopped him.

"Hold on" Monica said.

_'Oh no. That doesn't sound good' _thought Chandler

"Are we going to tell the others about us?" asked Monica. Chandler breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm not sure. What do you think?" asked Chandler, curiously.

"No, I don't think so. I just can't deal with telling everyone now. Is that okay?" asked Monica.

"That's fine" smiled Chandler. He was actually a little relieved that she didn't want to tell anyone. He wasn't up to telling Ross.

"So, do you want to do something tonight?" asked Chandler, smiling.

_'His smile is so cute. My god! Why is he so cute? Why do we have to be in public? All I want to do is kiss him' _thought Monica. It's as if he read her thoughts. He leaned in and kissed her. Her skin felt all tingly, as it did every time he touched her. He pulled away and smiled. He wished he wouldn't have to pull away, but he did. In case any of their friends came down. Monica leaned in and kissed him softly again. It was short but sweet.

"Sorry. I know someone could have seen, but I had to" whispered Monica as she grinned cheekily.

_'Oh my god she is so amazing! What do I say to that? Maybe I should kiss her again? But I can't.' _Chandler thought. "Oh my god I'm so lucky," Chandler slipped out. _'Oh my god how could I let that slip?' _thought Chandler. He felt a blush of red crimson creep up his face. She saw him blush and laughed.

"So, back to my question, do you want to do something tonight?" asked Monica, grinning.

"Mon, that was my question, actually" he corrected her. "Oh, right" Monica said, blushing. "Well, _I _want to. And since we are not telling anyone about 'us', do you just want to come over tonight? After dinner? After everyone goes to sleep?" she whispered as she slid her hand up his leg.

He jumped slightly and grinned. "Sounds good. So I'll meet you at your house at about 12?" asked Chandler, being conscious of not speaking too loud.

"Well, Rachel won't be home until Friday, so you could maybe come over earlier?" asked Monica. _'Man, she is beautiful. How could I ever say no?' _thought Chandler

"Sure" said Chandler. "Anyway, I am going to go back to my apartment, I'll see you tonight" said Chandler. He quickly kissed her on the cheek and walked out the door.

_'Wow I am so lucky to have 'a Chandler'. He is just so cute!' I love how I can be myself around him. I love how easy it is. I love him. Wait! Did I just say that? I don't love him! I can't love him. We have only been in a relationship for a day! I don't love him! I just like him a lot, don't i?' _thought Monica.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, it's a short chapter. I didn't have much time to write it. Hope you like it, please read and review :)**

Monica woke up and rolled over. She glanced at the clock, it was 3:20am. She smiled, remembering the events of earlier than night. She remembered that Chandler had picked her up for their date at 8 'o' clock. They went to a cute little Italian place called 'Te Amo'. Monica remembered how sweet Chandler had been_. 'And those eyes, oh my god!' _her thoughts were disturbed by Chandler, rolling over to face her. Monica rolled over to see him smiling at her.

"Morning," Chandler said, as he leaned over to kiss her. It was unlike anything else, she had ever experienced. She loved his kisses, and he loved them too.

"Morning," she replied, and smiled.

"Last night was fun," he said, thinking about the night. He thought about when they got back to their apartment. She had said goodbye and he had kissed her. He remembered how good her kisses were. _'Could they _be _any better?' _Chandler thought. He also remembered the nervousness he felt when he asked her into his apartment. They hadn't slept together since London and wasn't confident in his question. He was a little surprised, and a lot thankful, when she agreed. They snuck quietly into his room, conscious of not waking Joey. When they got into his room, Chandler has said, "Your shirt is annoying me," and she replied with, "well, your pants are annoying me. Why do we do something about that?"

5 hours later, there they were, looking at each other smiling.

"So are we ever going to tell the other about 'us'? Or will it just be our little secret?" Chandler asked seductively, sliding his hand up her leg smoothly. This made Monica giggle.

"I think it should just be our. Little. Secret," she whispered. Just as she was leaning in to kiss him, they heard a knock, and they jumped apart.

"Chandler!" Joey said tiredly through the wall. "Why the hell are you being so loud?"

Chandler and Monica looked at each other in shock. They both thought that Joey slept so deeply that nothing would ever wake him up.

"Sorry Joey. I'll be quiet, I promise!" Chandler replied, hoping he had dodged the question. With no reply, he assumed Joey had just gone back to sleep. _'Phew, that was close' _thought Chandler.

"Hey, since Rachel won't be back until Friday, how about we stay at my house tomorrow night?" Monica whispered, grinning.

"There's going to be a tomorrow night?" asked Chandler, grinning madly.

"If you want to," Monica replied smiling, as she ran her hand up his leg. The higher her hand got the more squirmy Chandler got.

"What time do you want me over?" Chandler asked rapidly, as her hand went as high up as it could go.

Monica just laughed. "How about 11? By then everyone will have gone home…" she trailed off.

"Eleven sounds fine. Perfect actually," said Chandler.

_'I cannot believe that she is my girlfriend. She is so perfect!' _"She is so beautiful too," Chandler muttered. _'Crap! I can't believe I said that out loud! Argh!' _

"What did you say?" asked Monica, smiling.

"Nothing! Nothing nothing nothing nothing!" replied Chandler, panicking.

"No seriously? What did you say?" asked Monica. She wondered what he said. Was it bad?

"I was just thinking, and I accidentally let something slip. I wasn't supposed to say it out loud," Chandler said. He was truly worried about this.

"Come on Chandler! You have to tell me? Please…?" Monica said

"Oh fine! I just said that I thought you were really beautiful. I know it doesn't sound like much but the other things I was thinking about, were," Chandler said.

"What else were you thinking about?" Monica whispered, smiling.

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am that your my girlfriend and how perfect and beautiful you are" Chandler said, avoiding eye contact with her. He thought it was too early in their relationship to say something like that. Monica interrupted his train of thought by kissing him. It was soft but passionate.

"Oh, he is so perfect and funny and nice and sweet, and an _amazing _kisser!" Monica said quietly. "Oops, did I let that slip?" Monica said cheekily.

Monica then returned to her apartment, and tried to go to sleep. She found it hard, because she couldn't stop thinking about him. _'He really is perfect,' _She finally fell asleep and dreamed about being Mrs Chandler Bing.

**Thanks for reading! Let me know if you want it to be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please R&R :)**

Monica and Chandler walked into the coffee house to see Phoebe and Ross sitting in their spot, the orange couch.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Chandler, as they sat down.

"I was just telling Phoebe how Frank Hadfield went for a walk among the Drumheller. Up on one of these chunky sandstone minarets studying the southern Albertan badlands, Hadfield spied what appeared to be…"

"Okay. So I am going to the movies. Anyone coming?" interrupted Phoebe. Monica and Chandler breathed a sigh of relief. Ross, despite being hurt by the interruption on his _fascinating _story, agreed to go with Phoebe.

Phoebe and Ross left Chandler and Monica alone. They moved closer together and he put his arm around her. They started mocking Ross' story when Chandler interrupted her with a kiss. At this moment, Joey walked in. Chandler and Monica jumped apart and looked at Joey. His eyes opened wide and he freaked out. He turned around and ran up to his apartment and slammed the door behind him. He paced back and forth until Monica and Chandler knocked on the door.

"Joey! Open up!" Chandler yelled.

"No!" Joey replied.

"Come on Joey! Please?" Monica asked. Joey opened the door and just stared at them.

"YOU? AND YOU?" he asked. "How?! When?!"

"It happened in London," explained Chandler.

"IN LONDON?!" replied Joey.

"Yes. The reason we didn't want to tell anyone is because we didn't want to make a big deal out of it!" explained Monica.

"But it is a big deal! I have to tell someone," Joey said as he began to walk out the door.

"No no no no no no! Joey, you can't! Please? I know this is hard. We are just not ready to tell," pleaded Chandler.

"Please?" asked Monica.

"Ugh, okay, fine!" replied Joey. "This is unbelievable! I mean it's great, but…"

"I know it's great," said Monica, as she walked to Chandler and kissed him.

"Ohh," groaned Joey. "I don't want to see that!"

"Oh, sorry," replied Chandler, smiling slyly.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

They went back downstairs to the coffee house and met Ross and Phoebe there.

"How was the movie?" asked Monica.

"We didn't get to see the movie. Ross was talking on his phone so loud, they kicked us out," said Phoebe, clearly disappointed they didn't get to see the movie.

"I _had _to talk loud because _the movie _was loud!" replied Ross.

"He's on the phone with London," explained Phoebe

"So he got in touch with Emily?" asked Monica, hopefully. She really hoped, for her brother's sake that he and Emily could work things out. She knew how hard it was on him, and she knew how much he did not want to have another failed marriage.

"No, he's talking to the relatives," Phoebe replied. Ross went outside to talk to them, because it was 'too loud' in Central Perk. Monica was subtly sliding her hand up Chandler's leg. This caught Joey's attention and glared at them, as a warning. If he was to pretend nothing was going on between them, they would have to act like there wasn't. It had been an hour since Joey found out about Monica and Chandler, and he realised how stupid he had been, not to notice.

Monica and Chandler finally noticed Joey's glare and stopped. Phoebe was talking about something her psychic said.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Ross and Phoebe sat at the kitchen table, while Monica was cooking dinner. She was about to serve dinner when Chandler and Joey walked in.

"Oooh, what's for tea?" asked Joey, walking in and taking a seat in between Ross and Phoebe.

"Lasagne," Monica replied, putting a large piece on a plate and giving it to Joey.

"Thanks Mon!" Joey said as he started to eat. Monica then served Ross and Phoebe a piece. They were all occupied with eating, so Chandler walked over to Monica, gave her a cheeky kiss on the cheek and asked for some lasagne. This made Monica blush. He thought it was so cute when he made her blush. Again, Joey noticed this little kiss and was a bit annoyed. '_They want me to keep it a secret, but it doesn't seem like they care if someone else finds out' _thought Joey.

"So, what's new? Has anyone started seeing anyone?" Joey said as he looked at Monica and Chandler.

Monica and Chandler glared at him and he just smiled.

"No, I'm not," said Monica.

"Me neither," said Chandler. Neither Chandler nor Monica were good at lying, and they could not look at any of their friends. Ross looked at them oddly but didn't take it as anything serious.

"Well, I'm still trying to get in contact with Emily. But it's not working. None of the relatives that I have got in touch with are letting me know where she is hiding," Ross said sadly. He started thinking about his wife and didn't pay much attention.

"Well, I keep running into this guy at the coffee house. We talk, we flirt, and we laugh. And nothing! Absolutely nothing!" said Phoebe, disappointedly.

Soon enough, Phoebe and Ross had gone back to their apartments, which just left Joey, Chandler and Monica. As soon as Phoebe and Ross left, Chandler kissed Monica. They were clearly oblivious to the fact that Joey was still sitting at the table.

"Ahh! Uh! Guys?!" said Joey.

"Oh, sorry Joey," replied Chandler.

"If you don't want me to tell anybody, you are going to have to pretend there is nothing to tell! You are not exactly making 'you guys' subtle. I mean that kiss in the kitchen? Ross was right there! What do you think he would have said if he saw that? He would freak out! So please, just save it for later, okay?" said Joey, clearly upset.

"Oh okay. We're sorry. We didn't think it would bother you that much," replied Chandler. After they sorted it out, and apologized to Joey, he went back to his apartment to watch some T.V.

"So… what do you want to do now?" Monica said quietly. She was always a little nervous when they were alone. _'I don't know why she seems nervous. I mean, it's Monica! She is the most beautiful woman I know!'_

"Why are you nervous?" Chandler asked, moving slowly closer to her, smiling.

"Because, well, it's you," she replied quietly, looking away.

"So? It's me, big deal. I should be the nervous one," said Chandler, looking into her sky blue eyes. He then leaned down and kissed her. It started off slowly, then as it got faster, it got more intense. Monica pushed Chandler towards her bedroom and he closed the door behind them.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Wow," said Chandler, as he tried to regain his breath.

"I know," said Monica, as she kissed him again.

She laid her head on his chest and they fell asleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Monica rolled over and saw the clock go from 4:59 to 5:00am. She turned around, kissed Chandler on the cheek and sighed.

"I love you," she said quietly, and went back to sleep.

**~Please review and let me know if I should continue the story~**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter's not that interesting but the next one will be very very... interesting :) ;) **

**Please read and review :)**

"Hey Joey," said Phoebe, as she walked into the coffee house. Joey was thinking about Monica and Chandler.

"What are you thinking about?" Phoebe asked.

"Just about- Oh, nothing," he said. He remembered that he had to keep it a secret. It wasn't his secret to tell.

"Come on Joey. We're best friends! You can tell me anything!" said Phoebe. She was wondering what could possibly be going on in Joey's mind. Usually his thoughts only contain sandwiches or women, or both. This seemed to be troubling him though.

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone," Joey said. He was upset about this but he couldn't tell Phoebe. He couldn't tell her! It would break his trust with Chandler! And Monica!

What Joey didn't know, was that Phoebe already suspected something between Chandler and Monica. Since they got back from London, Phoebe noticed that they sat closer together, talked more, flirted and just generally hung out more.

"Okay, well if you want to talk about it, just come to me," she smiled. "Oh, on another topic, I think there is something between Monica and Chandler," Phoebe commented casually.

"Re-re-really?" Joey stuttered. "I don't think so. I mean, they've always been close," said Joey, trying to cover for his friends.

"Oh okay," Phoebe said.

"I think I'm going to go upstairs, I need to talk to Chandler," Joey said, as he walked hurriedly out of the coffee house. Phoebe followed him suspiciously a few minutes later and listened to their conversation from outside the door.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Chandler! Monica! Phoebe suspects something between you guys! You are going to have to be more careful!" Joey said.

"Okay, okay!" replied Chandler. Phoebe couldn't believe what she was hearing. She heard footsteps and hid in the stair well. Monica went into her apartment and shut the door. Phoebe followed Monica into her apartment.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"I don't know what to do, Joey!" said Chandler.

"Chandler, calm down! Monica said she loved you. Do you love _her_?" asked Joey

"Yeah, I totally love her and all. But I mean, really, come on! We have been dating for like, a week! She doesn't even know I know she loves me," said Chandler, pacing. He was freaking out!

"Chandler! Stop freaking out! Okay? Just stop it and talk to her about it!" Joey said, in a slightly louder voice than normal.

"Okay, okay," Chandler said, "I'll talk to her,"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"YOU AND CHANDLER?!" Phoebe screamed. "Since when?! Oh. My. GOD!"

"How did you find out?" asked a very panicked Monica.

"Well, ever since we got back from London, you guys have been just a little bit closer, in everything. And _as if _you think I don't see the sneaky things you guys do! Like that little kiss in the kitchen the other night. I mean p-lease!" explained Phoebe.

"Oh, uh, oh," stuttered Monica.

"Don't worry! I won't tell anyone! I just need the details Mon! Details!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Like what?" asked Monica.

"Is he a good kisser? Is he good in bed? Is he romantic?" Phoebe questioned.

"He is an _amazing _kissed, he is great in bed and he's so sweet. Yes, he's romantic," replied Monica, thinking of her amazingly sweet boyfriend.

"Oh, one more question. Do you love him?" asked Phoebe, seriously.

"Uh, well, we've only been going out for about a week, but yeah," she smiled. "But I don't want to freak him out, so I don't want to tell him. What do I do?" asked Monica, as she began pacing.

"I don't think he will freak out! I mean, I know it's Chandler and he has commitment issues, but I honestly think he has grown up a bit," said Phoebe, deep in thought. "I honestly think you should tell him. He'll be fine,"

"Okay, I'll talk to him, thanks Pheebs," Monica replied.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Hey babe," Chandler said, as he walked into Monica's apartment.

"Hey, sweetie," she said as she leaned in and kissed him sweetly. There was a bit of tension.

"What's wrong?" asked Chandler, concerned for his new girlfriend, and best friend.

"Nothing, I-uh, I-just. I don't want to talk about it," Monica stuttered.

"Well, can I make it better?" he asked, quietly, as he kissed her again. Things heated up very quickly. She unzipped his pants and he unbuttoned her top. Soon, they were in Monica's bedroom.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Wow, that cheered me up," Monica breathed.

Chandler's heart pounded against his chest. _'Now is a better time than any, I guess' _thought Chandler.

"I'm glad," said Chandler. He leaned in a kissed her again. "I love you," he said.

"What?" Monica asked as she pulled away.

"Nothing! I didn't say anything!" Chandler exclaimed.

"Yes! Yes you did! You said you loved me!" Monica exclaimed. Nothing could wipe the smile off her face.

"No! No I didn't!" Chandler said. He was freaking out because she didn't say it back.

"Why are you freaking out, sweetie?" asked Monica.

"B-b-be-because y-you didn't say i-it back!" stuttered Chandler.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry. I just didn't think that- I just didn't expect it," Monica said.

"Oh yeah, and I love you too,"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update, I've been really busy studying for exams. Thanks for the reviews! Keep reviewing!**

"Hey babe," Chandler said, as he picked up the phone. He couldn't help but smile. Every time he talked to Monica he felt all tingly. His heart accelerated as soon as he thought of her.

"Hey sweetie," Monica replied. "How are you?"

"I'm okay, can't wait to get home. Are you getting everything ready for Rachel's birthday party?" asked Chandler. He was looking forward to the party, any reason to get out of the office as soon as possible.

"Yeah, I'm just putting the streamers up and everything will be ready. I'm looking forward to it!" replied Monica. She had an idea of what they were going to do _after _the party, and that put a smile on her face. She was a bit worried though. Monica assumed they would have a lot to drink. She just hoped something wouldn't _slip out_ about her and Chandler.

"That's nice. Well, I have to get back to work. I will be home in about an hour," Chandler replied.

"Okay, see you then. Love you,"

"Love you too, sweetie, bye," replied Chandler, as he smiled and hung up the phone. _I do _not _want to keep working. What is a good excuse for me to go home early. Hmm… _

"Hey Kasey," he called his assistant. "I'm not feeling too well, I think I am going to head home, and get some rest," Chandler said, making sure he sounded a little bit sick.

"Okay, feel better," replied Kasey, as Chandler walked out of his office.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Hey Mon!" Chandler called out, as he walked into apartment 20.

"Hey Chandler, what are you doing home so early?" asked Monica, as she smiled.

"I wanted to see you, of course!" Chandler laughed and kissed Monica. "Well, there is that, _and _the fact that I could not be bothered to do any more work," he smiled.

"Well, I'm almost done hanging the decorations. Do you want to help?" Monica asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'll just go get changed. I'll be back in a minute," Chandler replied, as he kissed her softly on the cheek and walked out the door.

_'Oh my god! He is so cute! I love him so much! I really think want to tell the others; or at least Rachel. I have told her _everything _since high school! I've never kept a secret from her and I don't like it. I should probably talk to Chandler about this. But I am _definitely not _going to tell Ross yet. He isn't ready for it, and I don't think I am either.' _Monica thought

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Hey! Is she here yet?" asked Ross, scanning the room.

"No, not yet. She is on her way, though! Get in here!" replied Monica, waving him over.

A few minutes later, they all heard footsteps outside the apartment. Rachel opened the door…

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted.

"Oh my god! You guys! You shouldn't have! Thank you!" Rachel said, in pure astonishment.

There were various happy birthday wishes as Rachel got changed out of her work clothes.

After a while, most people had left, and there were just the 6 friends. They had all had a fair bit to drink. Joey, Rachel, Phoebe and Chandler were completely drunk, and Ross and Monica were pretty drunk as well. They all loved 'drunk Monica'. She was much more fun than 'regular Monica'.

"Soooooooooooooooooooo… who wants-s-s-s to pl-lay a game?" Monica slurred.

"Oh, oh okayyyy. Why don't we play shpin the bottle?" Joey suggested. They moved the coffee table from the centre of the living room, and sat in a circle.

"Spiiin the bottle! Shhhpin the bottle!" Ross chanted.

"Okay! Okaaaaay!" replied Monica, as she spun the bottle.

"Okay. Chandler aaaaaaannnnnnnndddddddd Phoebeee!" Rachel said

"Come here!" Phoebe said, as she leaned in and kissed him. She forgot that he was going out with Monica. What most people didn't notice was the hurt look on Monica's face. Although, she was glad to see him come away from it and make the same face a baby does when they don't like certain foods. They all laughed, but Phoebe took it a little hard. After a minute she forgot what she was upset about and started laughing with the others.

"Okay! Spin again!" shouted Phoebe, giggling.

Monica spun the bottle again. They were all in hysterics because they'd had so much to drink. Phoebe was still lying on the ground laughing and Ross had to help her sit up.

"Phoeeeeebbbbbbeeeee aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand JOEYYYYYYYYY!" yelled Monica. Monica was so happy for Phoebe, because she knew Phoebe had a tiny crush on Joey. Phoebe's cheeks went red and Joey leaned in and kissed her. It was a full on kiss, with tongue and everything!

"Okay okay! That's enough!" Monica interrupted. Phoebe and Joey pulled apart and looked deep into each other's eyes. They smiled and looked back to the middle of the circle until Monica spun the bottle again.

"Joweeeeeeeeeeeeeeee and me," Monica said, looking disappointedly at Chandler. He nodded as if to say 'oh well, it's just a game'. Their kiss was very short, and it was Monica that pulled away.

"Okay, next spin!" Chandler said, trying to forget that ever happened.

"Ross aaaaaaaaaaaand Rachel," Chandler said, giggling.

"But that's unfair! I mean, we dated!" Rachel said. Ross, looking offended, leaned in quickly to shut her up. When he pulled back, Rachel looked absolutely dumbfounded, and then went on to question Ross about it. The others ignored there arguing and Monica spun again.

_'This is soo not fair! Why can't I kiss Chandler? He is the only person I want to kiss and I haven't been able to yet. Ugh!' _thought Monica.

_'Why haven't I been able to kiss Monica? Why won't the bottle land on us? This is soo no fair! Ugh!' _thought Chandler.

"Monica! Hurry up already and spin the bottleee!" nagged Joey. He wanted to kiss Phoebe again, it was the best kiss he ever had.

"Okay OKAY!" Monica replied, a little louder than normal.

"Chandler aaaand me!" Monica yelled.

_'Finally! About time!' _thought both Monica and Chandler.

Monica crawled across the circle and kissed Chandler. It was a long, passionate kiss. Phoebe, Joey and Rachel 'oohed' and aaaahed' but Ross was not happy.

"Hey man! That's my sister!" Ross said, after the first 20 seconds.

Eventually everyone lost interest in the game. Ross went home and Rachel went to sleep, which just left Phoebe, Joey, Monica and Chandler.

"So, you and Joey got into that kiss," Monica said to Phoebe, as they were getting more to drink.

"Yeah I know. There was definitely a spark there! I wonder if he felt it too. But really, you and Chandler. Wow! You guys are so perfect for each other! You have to kiss him again! I wanna see it again! It was so perfect!" Phoebe said. She kept going on about how perfect they were.

"Yeah, okay, I will. Just for you. And for me a little, he is the best kisser!" Monica said as she thought about his kisses.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Chandler, I don't know what to do! There was a massive spark between me and Phoebe when we kissed and it was so perfect! You know I have had a crush on her for a while. What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I dooooooooo?" asked Joey, drunkenly.

"Well, maybe you could talk to her about it? Or, you could kiss her again and see if she kisses back?" Chandler suggested.

"Okay, thanks man!" Joey said, as he hugged Chandler.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It was 3am and Chandler was sitting on the couch with his arm around Monica, and Phoebe was sitting on the arm of the chair that Joey was sitting on. Monica was trying to tell everyone a story about what happened at work that day, but Chandler kept interrupting her by kissing her. Eventually Monica stopped trying to tell the story and kissed Chandler back. They made out for about 10 minutes then were interrupted by Joey and Phoebe making noises.

"Sorry guys, sort of lost track of time," Monica said giddily. They all laughed and when they stopped, Joey kissed Phoebe. She kissed back. It was a passionate kiss that was stopped by Monica and Chandler making noises.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Eventually Phoebe and Joey walked out of apartment 20, giggling and flirting. Monica and Chandler wondered what they would do.

"What do you reckon is going to happen between them?" asked Monica.

"I dunno. But I hope something does. Joey has had a crush on Phoebe for, like, ever!" exclaimed Chandler.

"What?" screeched Monica, "Phoebe has had a crush on Joey for a while too! Aww I'm so happy for them!"

"Me too," Chandler said, as he leaned in and kissed her. Things heated up fairly quickly and they moved it into Monica's bedroom, hoping Rachel wouldn't hear anything.


End file.
